


Справедливость - это всего лишь слово

by tanchouz



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Майка Эрмантраута</p>
            </blockquote>





	Справедливость - это всего лишь слово

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы 2015 http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5099934  
> \- до выхода сериала "Лучше звоните Солу", так что имеются расхождения с каноном  
> Предупреждение: каноничная смерть второстепенных персонажей

Закончив читать письмо, Майк аккуратно сложил листок бумаги, спрятал в конверт и сунул его в нагрудный карман. 

Надо же, мальчик ни одной ошибки не сделал. 

Штемпель «проверено цензурой» нагло залезал на домашний адрес в Филадельфии, ревниво отстаивая власть армейского начальства над отправителем. 

Майк включил полицейскую рацию.

— Тони. 

В динамике зашуршало, и женский голос ответил:

— На связи.

— Он опять тебя уболтал за себя смену отпахать? — Майк откинулся на сидении и прикрыл глаза.

— Неужели ты не рад?

— Рад, красавица.

— Не называй меня красавицей, Майк, мой адвокат тебя за сексизм засудит. Тони задерживается. Чего ты хотел?

— Скажи мне, где тут ближайшее кафе с интернетом.

— Скучаешь на работе? 

— Ты меня насквозь видишь, Мэг.

— Могу подсказать пару сайтов.

— Только если там есть крошки вроде тебя в неглиже.

Меган расхохоталась. Ей исполнилось пятьдесят три, у нее было трое взрослых детей, и в неглиже она весила сто девяносто пять фунтов.

— Окей, плейбой. Запоминай — Джаспер-стрит, по правой стороне. 

— Номера нет?

— У супермаркета, который вчера вынесли. Не промахнешься. 

— Спасибо, красавица.

— На здоровье, сладкий мой. Передавай О’Коннеру поцелуй.

— Я один сегодня, Мэг. Один одинешенек.

— Ох, как грустно. Ну, я тебя гонять не стану, раз так вышло.

— Не стесняйся, солнышко.

— Уговорил. Ты знаешь, что Горди на тебя снова жалобу накатал?

Майк проводил глазами одинокую машину с калифорнийскими номерами. Далеко заехали ребята. 

— Майк?

— Слышу.

— Его нет в городе.

— Я так и подумал.

— Ты что, правда ему пушку в рот засунул?

— Господь с тобой, Мэг. Мы же с ним лучшие друзья.

— Что же он от своего друга бегает? Как заявление сдал — прыг в автобус и прямиком до Честера.

— Хочешь — скатаюсь за ним, порасспрашиваю.

— Майк, — укоризненно сказала Мэг. — Держался бы ты от него подальше.

— По мне — так это он жить без меня не может. 

— Начальству это не нравится.

— Пусть замену найдут. Ты же знаешь — кроме нас с О’Коннером никто в эти чертовы трущобы на север не поедет.

— Я-то знаю, что ты и без О’Коннера туда помчишься, если жена Горди позвонит. Знаешь что?

— Ну?

— Кое-кто думает, что ты и без звонка к ней ездишь.

Майк подумал, что Тони достал своей привычкой опаздывать на смену. Пора ему появиться и принять из рук Мэг диспетчерские наушники. Тони тот еще тип, но хотя бы не трепется о том, чего не понимает.

— Ладно, Мэг. Спасибо, что предупредила. Конец связи.

Мэг вздохнула, но ответила:

— До связи. Отбой.

Майк отложил рацию и посмотрел в окно. 

О’Коннер, должно быть, сдаст жетон или переведется. Второй раз за месяц на больничном: его, похоже, конкретно достало. В прошлое дежурство этот сукин сын Тони снова отправил их в Кэмден. Они применяли оружие три раза — дважды стреляли в воздух и один раз — в ногу Малышу Джамалю. Джамаля Майк взял на себя. Это был подарок напарнику — у О’Коннера месяц назад родилась дочь. Мир катится к черту, лихорадка Эбола косит города, полыхают войны, а люди все равно размножаются и не думают останавливаться. 

Майк развелся десять лет назад, а его единственный сын уже давно достиг того возраста, когда можно брать в руки оружие и начинать убивать самому. 

Алан завербовался в регулярные войска, и через год грянуло 9/11. Его контракт истекал через семь месяцев. 

Майк достал конверт и перечитал письмо. 

«Привет, пап. Нас перекинули в запрещено цензурой. Черт, всегда думал, что Ирак — это где-то в Африке, и там жарко, как у дьявола в заднице, а тут по ночам яйца отморозить можно. Зато когда за ворота выходишь — потеешь, как свинья, всю выкладку на себя надевать приходится, а то страховая хрен денег заплатит, если обратно в мешке вернешься или руку-ногу не донесешь до барака. Скука смертная, вчера наши сперли пару дамских купальников из соседнего блока, намазались кетчупом и носились по двору, пока начальство их на гауптвахту не погнало. Я тебе видео скинул. Эксклюзив, у остальных уже потерли. Тут начальство прессует насчет морального облика, считает, что ребята много лишнего пишут в сети, так что ноут мой запрещено цензурой. Ребята говорят — запрещено цензурой, и почту теперь раз в месяц отправлять будут. Кен на мину наткнулся — это был полный запрещено цензурой, кровища фонтаном, парень от воплей заходится, рука на дороге валяется, а в ней сигарета дымится. Зачистили ночью пару их нор запрещено цензурой, да толку-то — руку не вернешь. Короче, комиссовали его. Береги себя, окей? Вернусь — съездим в горы. 

P.S. Зайди к Сэнди, ладно? Мы с ней нехорошо расстались, когда я в последний раз в отпуске был. Может, я лишнего наговорил, она теперь не пишет. Скажи ей, что я жалею, ну и так далее. Я по ней скучаю.

Алан».

Ни одной ошибки. Разве что над стилем поработать надо.

Алан терпеть не мог горы. А также реки, леса, озера, каньоны — если только не мог отправиться туда вместе с десятком таких же молодых оболтусов и заняться тем, что им казалось настоящей взрослой жизнью. При разводе родителей суд отдал его под опеку матери, хотя у Майка были все шансы. Но его работу сочли слишком опасной, а его самого — недостаточно заинтересованным, потому что трех самых близких друзей сына он знал только по кличкам, а жена знала их по именам. Майк видел сына редко. Они обедали в кафе, ходили в кино, в зоопарк. Алан ел без аппетита, зевал в кинотеатрах, покорно таращился на макак за решеткой и украдкой озирался в поисках чего-нибудь действительно интересного. Майк не знал, что ему предложить, — когда он был в возрасте Алана, такие развлечения для подростков считались самым подходящими. Не мог же он пойти с ним на танцы или на роликовый каток. Насколько далек его сын от роликовых катков, Майк узнал гораздо позже, когда увидел имя сына в полицейской базе данных. Ему вменялось в вину хулиганство и поджог. Он сел в машину и гнал до самого Улмингтона, где поселилась его бывшая с новым мужем. Их он не застал, что, как выяснилось, было к лучшему. Алан оказался дома, хотя ему полагалось быть в школе. Майк выложил на стол ориентировку, распечатанную из базы. Сын молча смотрел в пол. Потом отвернулся и поглядел в окно. На его шее багровел здоровенный синяк. 

Майк с первого взгляда отличал синяки, полученные в уличной драке, от следов домашнего насилия. Сначала он пытался вызвонить мать Алана и через нее найти скотину, за которую та вышла замуж, чтобы оторвать голову за отметины на шее и на спине у сына. Но Алан повис у него на руке. Он очень хотел уехать и боялся, что если Майк увидится с отчимом, суд никогда не разрешит Алану жить с отцом, потому что отец потеряет работу и сядет в тюрьму за угрозы и избиение. 

Вопрос решился на удивление мирно. Мать Алана пообещала не выносить мозг, а Майк пообещал, что синяки останутся тяжелым, болезненным, но исключительно внутрисемейным вопросом. Он только оставил за собой право заехать новому мужу бывшей миссис Эрмантраут в лицо без предупреждения, если тот посмеет переступить порог его дома. 

В глубине души Майк подозревал, что просто перевезти мальчика к себе и выделить койку в свободной комнате будет недостаточно. Однако он понятия не имел, как сложно им придется. Единственное, что Майк мог с полным правом поставить себе в заслугу — он ни разу не поднял руку на сына. Все остальные родительские ошибки он совершил последовательно и старательно, ни разу не промахнувшись. Если поначалу Майк иногда размышлял, какой колледж окажется им по карману, то потом испытывал мрачное удовлетворение просто от того, что Алан не вылетел из старшей школы. На колледж он махнул рукой. Это было его самой главной ошибкой. Заставлять мальчика отвечать за то, что тот никогда не обещал, а потом разочарованно молчать. 

Когда Алан ушел из дома, они не виделись почти год. Майк знал, что тот живет у своей девушки, пинает балду и время от времени покуривает травку. Майк окончательно смирился с тем, что хорошего отца из него не получилось, хотя это далось нелегко. Он глазам не поверил, когда открыл дверь и увидел сына в военной форме.

Видит бог, Майк ни разу не говорил с ним об этом. Насчет армии мальчик решил сам. 

Майку показалось, что Алан еще больше вымахал за это время. Форма на нем сидела, как родная. Его смело можно было ставить в караул в Арлингтоне у могилы Неизвестного солдата. Сын улыбался — широко, но как-то испуганно. Наверное, его смущало непривычное выражение в глазах отца, который вдруг увидел перед собой мужчину, а не подростка, чьи проблемы ему снова придется решать. 

Армия для неудачников, если ты не идешь в офицеры. Так многие считали. В пушечное мясо отправляли тех, кого и так не жалко. Рекрутеры говорили, что это шанс заработать денег и получить бесплатное образование. В пьяных компаниях говорили, что это шанс превратиться в окровавленную кучу мяса, получив из рук улыбчивого иракского подростка банку колы, заправленную тротилом. Им всем стоило почитать письма Алана. Армия — прекрасное место. Она учит хорошим вещам. Быть вежливым, потому что стресс и много оружия в свободном доступе, и только вчера один парень взял без спроса чужое полотенце, и ему отстрелили ухо. Учит скромности, потому что те, кто выделываются, получают по контракту только свинцовый гроб и похороны под заунывный вой полковых труб. В армии не думают о деньгах, там становятся мечтателями. В мире столько прекрасного. Девушки, которые смеются, пахнут свежестью и духами, а не глядят, не мигая, жуткими черными глазами поверх платков, закрывающих лицо — прекрасные, чудесные девушки в открытых платьях, под которыми невозможно скрыть пояс смертницы. Дороги, по которым можно идти, не опасаясь, что со следующим шагом земля под ногами обернется огненным вихрем. Песок — мокрый и теплый на берегу океана, созданный для того, чтобы лежать на нем и лениво щуриться на волны, а не перемолотое крошево из камней, по которому приходится брести под палящим солнцем, проклиная ветер, арабов и того идиота, что пыхтит тебе в спину.

Алан мечтал о поездке в горы с отцом. И очень скучал по жене. Майк понятия не имел, что он в ней нашел. 

Он окинул взглядом улицу. Все спокойно. Впрочем, Филадельфия спокойный город, если не соваться в районы вроде Кенсингтона и не переезжать мост. Хотя днем спокойно даже за мостом. Любители наркоты валяются в отключке или бродят по убогим комнатам; до вечера, когда их начнет отпускать, еще далеко, рация молчит. Можно заехать в ближайшее кафе с интернетом и посмотреть, как бравые американские солдаты, озверев от скуки, носятся вокруг бараков, перемазавшись кетчупом и натянув на себя женские шмотки. 

Майк завел машину.

Успеется. 

Горди свалил из города, а до Кенсингтона ехать меньше получаса. 

***

Майку нравились совсем другие женщины. Он любил, когда есть, за что подержаться. Подруге Горди в ненастную погоду, должно быть, приходилось класть в сумочку камни, чтобы ветром не унесло. Майк не смог бы переспать с ней. Он бы все время боялся что-нибудь сломать ненароком в таком хрупком теле. 

Горди каждые выходные разбивал ей лицо или спускал с лестницы. 

Дверь была незаперта. Он вошел не слишком осторожно — назло Мэг и всем тем, кто думал, что он не просто так ездит сюда без вызова — и сразу услышал, как кто-то быстро пробежал в дальнюю комнату и затих там, словно перепуганный зверек.

— Это я, — Майк поморщился. 

Еще бы сказал: «Дорогая, я дома». Мэг была бы в восторге.

Ответа не было. Он нахмурился, прошел по коридору и толкнул дверь. 

Окна выходили на север, и света было немного. Ему показалось, что он ошибся, и в комнате никого нет. Но потом он разглядел маленькую ступню, предательски выглядывавшую из горы покрывал на диване, и подошел ближе.

— Уходи, — жалобно попросил женский голос из-под вороха покрывал. 

— Даже не посмотришь на меня?

— Нет. 

Это ему не понравилось. Очень не понравилось. Настолько, что захотелось позвонить Мэг и потребовать с нее адрес Горди в Честере. Если этот ублюдок решил выдать аванс, чтобы компенсировать свое отсутствие… 

Он сдернул покрывало, но лица не увидел — белокурая головка еще глубже зарылась в подушку, а рука начала шарить вокруг, чтобы найти подходящую тряпку и снова спрятаться от чужих глаз.

Запястья, как веточки.

— Посмотри на меня. 

Она только помотала головой и вцепилась в подушку.

— Посмотри на меня, и я уйду, обещаю.

Пойду искать одного ублюдка, с которым можно разговаривать, только сунув ему ствол между зубов.

— Лиз, — он осторожно сел на краешек дивана. Господи, да он мог развалиться на нем, и даже не задел бы никого — так мало места она занимала. 

Майк взял ее за плечо — мягко, но настойчиво — и потянул, заставляя сесть. 

— Убери руки. 

Лиз нехотя опустила руки на колени, но нагнула голову так низко, что Майк видел только светлую макушку. 

Он взял ее за подбородок и медленно поднял лицо к свету, готовый ко всему. Повернул в одну сторону, потом в другую. На лице с закрытыми глазами не было ничего такого, чего он не видел раньше. Все следы, оставленные Горди, он знал наизусть. 

— В чем дело? Так сильно не хочешь меня видеть?

Глаза моментально распахнулись, а лицо вдруг скривилось в жалобной гримасе.

— Я сгорела, — печально сказала Лиз. — Мне нельзя спать на солнце. Я ужасно выгляжу, зачем ты приехал?

Майк постарался перевести дыхание как можно незаметнее. 

Он мог бы сказать: «Что за глупости». Или «Я знаю отличное средство от ожогов». Или правду: «Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Ни следа макияжа, обгоревший нос, губа не успела зажить — я не видел никого красивее тебя».

Вместо этого он спросил:

— У тебя есть интернет?

— Есть…

— Хочешь посмотреть на сверхсекретную военную миссию в Ираке? 

Лиз пытливо заглянула ему в глаза, а потом не зажившие до конца губы дрогнули. 

Все это время он держал ее за подбородок, и она не возражала.

*** 

На мониторе старого компьютера они посмотрели видео раз пятнадцать, а потом Майк прочитал ей письмо.

— Кто сейчас пишет письма? Все шлют е-мэйлы или смс. Даже трубки не берут — слушают сообщения. Он тебя любит, — заметила Лиз.

— У него просто ноутбук отобрали. И с женой он поругался. Надо же с кем-то впечатлениями делиться, — пробормотал Майк, пряча письмо в конверт и засовывая в нагрудный карман. 

— А ты скучаешь, — добавила Лиз, довольная собственной проницательностью. 

— Мне некогда скучать. 

— Боишься за него?

— Он крепкий парень. И выкладку надевать не забывает, так что сплю спокойно по ночам.

— И все-таки ты скучаешь. Ты ведь совсем один дома?

— У меня дома кот. Может, свет включишь наконец? Люди могут подумать всякое, если узнают, что ты со мной в темноте сидишь. 

Лиз отвернулась.

— Пошутил, — Майк смотрел на впадинку между ее правой ключицей и шеей. 

— Я знаю, что ты сделал, — прошептала она наконец.

— Неужели это он тебе рассказал? 

Он уже понял — Лиз знает и о том, что заявление, подписанное ее мужем, принято, зарегистрировано и лежит на столе у шерифа.

— Если ждешь, что буду извиняться — я лучше сразу пойду. 

Она резко обернулась, словно испугавшись, что Майк может и впрямь неожиданно встать и уйти.

— Ну, вот еще, — Майк недовольно нахмурился. — Не вздумай реветь. Он все-таки твой муж. 

Ему казалось — кто-то воткнул ему в сердце заточку и поворачивает с жутким упорством маньяка. Но когда Лиз уткнулась ему в плечо, он посмел только погладить ее по волосам. Она была всего на два года старше Алана.

«Брось его. Живи у меня. Ты и мой кот точно поладите. Пусть думают, что хотят, — я тебя и пальцем не трону, клянусь».

— Почему свет не горит-то? — сказал он вслух и почувствовал, как Лиз пожала плечами.

— Ясно. Заеду к тебе на днях с инструментом. Поглядим.

— Не уходи.

— Я на дежурстве.

Майк снова погладил ее по волосам, запоминая их теплоту и шелковистость. 

Лиз подняла голову — ее лицо было совсем близко.

— Так нельзя, Лиз, — спокойно сказал Майк. — Нельзя. 

В дверях он обернулся.

— Не вздумай его уговаривать заявление забирать. Слышишь? 

Лиз еле заметно кивнула, глядя в окно.

***

Садясь в машину, Майк выругался сквозь зубы. Телефон он оставил на зарядке, чудо, что никто стекло не разбил. Многим местным жителям было плевать, что у машины полицейские мигалки на крыше, а некоторые были бы просто счастливы копу тачку испортить. 

Одно голосовое сообщение. Майк сбросил, как только услышал, кто говорит, и набрал номер.

— Я тебе вроде ясно сказал — никаких дел у нас с тобой больше не будет.

— Здравствуй, Майк, — обрадовался голос в трубке. — Я так счастлив тебя слышать.

— Это еще почему? — подозрительно спросил Майк.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, как родного, а ты этого не ценишь, идиот.

— Напиши мне письмо — тогда поверю в твою любовь.

— Что, прости?

— Неважно.

— Важно! Майк, это очень важно! Ты опять не слушаешь мои сообщения.

— МакГилл, — угрожающе начал Майк.

— Сол. Сол Гудман, — перебил голос в трубке.

— МакГилл, я тебе помог, и ты мне помог, все, разбежались. 

— Мы были отличной командой.

— Кончай трепаться.

— Подъедь ко мне в офис — поговорить надо.

— Уже офисом обзавелся?

— Серьезно, не хочешь — давай я подъеду. Ты где?

— В Кенсингтоне, — неохотно ответил Майк.

— И что ты там делаешь? — поинтересовался голос в трубке после многозначительной паузы.

— Патрулирую.

— Ага. Ясно. А не патрулируешь ли ты часом улицу, на которой живет некий Горди?

— Тебе-то что?

— А то, что Горди — теперь мой клиент, а ты, похоже, спишь с его женой.

Майк не нашелся с ответом.

— Вот, — наставительно произнес Джимми МакГилл. — Теперь будешь мои сообщения до конца слушать.

— Он тебя адвокатом взял?

— Он думает, что у нас с тобой терки, до него слухи кое-какие дошли. Я его разубеждать не стал.

— Вот ублюдок.

— Майк. Он серьезно настроен. Ему не понравилось, как ты с ним обошелся.

— Это ты меня на признание разводишь? Да у нас стажеры — и те это лучше делают.

— Ты не должен спать с его женой. Ни в коем случае.

— Я не сплю с ней.

— Ты суешь мужу в рот пистолет и угрожаешь прострелить голову за жестокий акт домашнего насилия. А потом в открытую ставишь машину под окнами его жены.

— Джимми. По первому пункту — я не поведусь. А по второму — мы живем в свободной стране, и я паркуюсь, где хочу.

— Она молодая и красивая.

— Если видишь что-то красивое — не обязательно это трахать.

— Господи, да ты вправду влюбился. Такую ерунду люди говорят, только когда у них полная каша в голове.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Хочу договориться полюбовно.

— Между нами все кончено, любимый, я кладу трубку.

— Стой! 

— Ну?

— Ты никогда не думал сменить работу?

Майк заскрипел зубами. Ну как этому ирландскому мошеннику всегда удается втянуть его в разговор, который никак не заканчивается.

— Чего тебе надо, говори уже.

— Понимаешь, я знаю одного парня, который знает крутого парня, который знает одного очень крутого парня.

— Я просто подавлен твоими знакомствами.

— Одному из этих парней нужен такой человек, как ты.

— Которому из них?

— Самому крутому.

— Ты соображаешь, что говоришь? Я — офицер при исполнении, а ты меня втягиваешь в криминал?

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, — мягко сказал Джимми, — что криминал — это всего лишь слово. К тому же ты очень много времени проводишь в Кенсингтоне. Там, говорят, очень высокий уровень криминальной опасности. 

— Да что ты.

— Бытие определяет сознание — слышал про такое?

— У меня с сознанием все в порядке.

— Подумай, Майк. Я могу уговорить Горди не лезть в этот процесс. А могу и не уговаривать.

— У тебя на меня ничего нет, кроме слов этого засранца, — спокойно ответил Майк. — Его слово против моего. Думаешь, у тебя выгорит? Думаешь, за яйца меня взять только потому, что я тебе помог пару дел обделать? Себя же подставишь, и врага наживешь. 

— Спокойно, — примирительно заговорил голос в трубке. — Почему ты вечно все усложняешь?

— Вечно? Да мы с тобой знакомы полгода.

— Всего полгода? Прямо не верится. У меня такое чувство, что я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь. Подумай. Я не настаиваю. Но имей в виду. То последнее дело — ты впечатлил не только меня. Очень грамотный подход. Я без слез смотреть не могу, как ты свой талант в полиции гробишь.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. 

— Ладно. Жди от меня вестей. 

И этот сукин сын успел-таки положить трубку первым.

***

О’Коннер вышел только через неделю. Майк пахал в одиночку — он не хотел брать другого напарника. Ему проще было справляться одному, чем доверять свою жизнь незнакомому человеку. Если ему требовалась подмога — он брал рацию, и ему никогда не отказывали. 

Джимми МакГилл, или Сол Гудман, больше не звонил и не оставлял сообщений. 

Алан умудрился добраться до чужого ноутбука и скинул пару фотографий — он в обнимку с чернокожим сослуживцем, рот до ушей, оба показывают кулаки с поднятыми вверх большими пальцами — знак одобрения на Западе и оскорбления на Востоке. И почему-то грустный, наводящий тоску пейзаж — заходящее солнце, пустыня, колючки и пылящий в отдалении американский БТР — такой маленький, что казалось, он никогда не выберется из этих унылых песков, так и заглохнет посреди колючих кустарников.

Майк кинул сумку с инструментами в багажник в первый же день, но никак не мог выполнить свое обещание. Работы стало неожиданно много, словно кто-то проверял его на прочность, и он очень уставал — иногда так сильно, что не мог заставить себя выползти из машины и войти домой. Даже домашний питомец — поджарый наглый кот, привычный к долгому отсутствию хозяина, глядел на него с сочувствием.

К Сэнди он так и не зашел, а Алану ответил — что все в порядке, жена передает привет. 

Когда в диспетчерской сидела Меган, она словно невзначай сообщала ему, что Горди так и не вернулся. Майк ничего не говорил в ответ, но не просил ее прекратить это делать. 

Он думал о Лиз каждый день. Представлял, как та встает утром, делает себе кофе — спокойно, не вздрагивая и не оглядываясь поминутно на дверь. Идет в комнату, смотрит телевизор, выбирая те каналы, которые ей нравятся. Уходит гулять, намазавшись солнцезащитным кремом, и по возвращении никто не допрашивает ее с пристрастием, выясняя, где она шлялась, сколько денег потратила и с кем успела перепихнуться. Его очень огорчало, что по вечерам она сидит без света. Майк дал себе слово навестить домик в Кенсингтоне, как только О’Коннер выйдет на службу. 

В тот день все складывалось самым лучшим образом. О’Коннера даже не пришлось уговаривать. Они заехали в участок, и Майка поймал один из детективов, которому позарез требовались все контакты Малыша Джамаля, потому что того прирезали в камере, и это было очень подозрительно. К О’Коннеру подошел Тони и что-то прошептал на ухо. Тот странно посмотрел на него, потом на Майка и почти бегом вышел в коридор. Детектив все спрашивал и спрашивал, а Тони стоял рядом и тоже лез в разговор — Майк еле отделался от них. Когда он вышел из здания, обнаружил, что напарник взял их общую машину и уехал один.

Если бы в багажнике личной машины Майка не лежала сумка с инструментами, а в Кенсингтоне не было проблем с проводкой, он вернулся бы в участок и потребовал у Тони объяснений. Но раз уж все были в курсе, что Майк под вечер оказался в одиночестве — без напарника, а главное — без колес, вопросов к нему не должно было возникнуть. К тому же табельное осталось при нем, он был на связи и не планировал задерживаться на время большее, чем необходимо, чтобы поменять пробки или подсоединить отошедшие провода. По пути Майку попался баннер с рекламой спортивного питания. Если бы Лиз послушалась его, они смогли бы закрыть Горди на пару лет или хотя бы запретить ему приближаться к жене на расстояние, с которого видна его мерзкая рожа. Майк бы первым делом посадил Лиз на витамины. На коктейлях для качков настаивать он бы побоялся, но за питанием следил бы строго. Майк завернул в супермаркет. Хоть у него не было права вмешиваться в ее жизнь, можно пока обойтись и без витаминов, если есть молоко и яйца. Отличные источники протеина. А про шоколад говорят, что он помогает от депрессии. Вряд ли у Горди появятся подозрения насчет того, откуда взялись такие простые продукты. 

Темнело быстро. В сумерках красно-синие огни от полицейской мигалки смотрелись красиво и загадочно. Только им совершенно нечего было делать около того дома, к которому подъехал Майк. Он смотрел на знакомые номера машины. Сегодня они с О’Коннером объездили на ней весь район. Вот, значит, к чему весь этот цирк в участке. Тянули время, пока О’Коннер мчался по вызову, разгоняя поток транспорта сиреной. Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь в Филадельфии остался в неведении насчет Майка и жены Горди. 

Рядом с машиной дежурил фургон — и Майк сначала принял его за неотложку, но потом понял, что это не так. Труповозка. Санитары курили у крыльца, скучая в ожидании своей очереди войти в дом и заняться нехитрым делом. Один из них равнодушно кивнул в ответ на раскрытое удостоверение офицера Эрмантраута и посторонился, давая пройти.

Странное ощущение — только во сне так бывает: все попытки бежать заканчиваются полным провалом, несмотря на то, что сердце качает кровь с бешеной скоростью.

Кровь была повсюду. Опытный глаз полицейского без труда восстанавливал по ее пятнам картину трагедии, разыгравшейся в доме, пока Майк разъезжал по городу, задерживая мелких гопников и наркоманов, мирил поругавшихся супругов, снимал с деревьев орущих кошек, трепался в участке с детективами и стоял в очереди к кассе супермаркета. 

Вот здесь они стояли друг напротив друга — должно быть, спорили, когда он ударил ее первый раз. Чем-то тяжелым — она упала, как подкошенная, пол сразу окрасился в красный цвет. Поползла. Майк медленно пошел вдоль кровавой полосы. Он снова ударил. Ей удалось встать на ноги, но далеко уйти он не дал. Ударил, и она сползала по стене, оставляя за собой жуткие разводы. 

Почему-то он дал ей отползти в комнату. Кровавая полоса вела туда, где орал телевизор и слышались приглушенные всхлипы.

Отвратный железистый привкус то ли мерещился, то ли и вправду оседал на языке. 

О’Коннер стоял к нему спиной и что-то писал, а в углу, всхлипывая и подвывая, скорчился Горди.

Может быть, он не хотел ее убивать. Он ведь проверял ее на прочность каждые выходные, и все обходилось. А тут этой сучке ни с того ни с сего вздумалось умереть от пары ударов блендером. 

На полу, нелепо раскинув руки, лежала совершенно незнакомая женщина. Ее лицо и голова были так сильно залиты кровью, что только по кончикам волос можно было догадаться — при жизни она была блондинкой. Майк не мог оторвать взгляда от ее маленькой ступни. Кожа уже приобрела тот мраморный оттенок, который у живых вызывает робость и заставляет понижать голос.

Горди первым заметил Майка. Он вскочил на ноги с проворством, которого никак не ожидаешь от убитого горем человека, но вместо того, чтобы броситься вперед, замешкался, уставившись на пакет с продуктами в руках гостя. Майк смотрел на него, как на мерзкое насекомое — противное до тошноты, но не опасное, особенно для того, кто держит в руках баллончик с инсектицидом. 

Это будет несправедливо, но на справедливость ему было плевать, потому что справедливость, как и криминал, — это просто слово, выдуманное людьми, чтобы такие, как Горди, получали второй шанс вместо заслуженной пули в голову, а вместе с этим — возможность своими грязными руками сломать что-нибудь хрупкое и красивое, убить того, кто никому не сделал зла, и был дорог кому-то другому в этом по-блядски устроенном несправедливом мире.

Майк отпустил ручку пакета. Тот грохнулся на пол, и из полиэтилена полилась белая молочная струя, смешиваясь с кровью.

О’Коннер обернулся и замер, понимая, что уже поздно.

— Ну что, Дэнни-бой, — сказал Майк, щелкнув предохранителем. — Вот и все. Как договаривались.

Первый выстрел пришелся в правую руку, при помощи которой Горди так хорошо управлялся с блендерами, второй — в щеку, просто потому что это очень больно. Горди завыл и рухнул на пол, изо рта посыпались зубы, он верещал, как свинья, которую режут неопытные мясники, и его вопли были музыкой для ушей Майка.

Он выстрелил в ногу, чтобы подбодрить певца, а потом — в живот, великодушно давая время помучиться перед смертью, чтобы раскаяться, или наоборот послать последнее проклятие, или просто позорно обоссаться. 

Горди задергался на полу, изо рта у него полилась кровь, он страшно захрипел и затих.

В комнате стало тихо. Только включенный телевизор тревожно бубнил последние срочные новости. Снова Ирак. Снова американский БТР подорвался на мине.

О’Коннер, бледный как смерть, слегка запинаясь, сказал с сильным ирландским акцентом:

— Значит так. Сопротивление при задержании.

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но судорожно сглотнул, словно сдерживая тошноту.

Майк положил пистолет на стол, отцепил полицейский жетон и кинул рядом. Присел рядом с трупом женщины и осторожно погладил разбитую голову — там, где кость была целой. 

— Блять, нахера ты сюда пакет этот приволок? — тоскливо произнес О’Коннер. — Как я экспертам это молоко объяснять буду?

— Я же говорил тебе, дурочка, — мягко сказал Майк, и его напарник вздрогнул. — Я же говорил — не вздумай заводить с ним разговор насчет заявления. Я же говорил. 

О’Коннер изо всех сил потер лицо, словно пытаясь избавиться от того, что видел. 

— Пусть труповозы вторые носилки распакуют, — сказал Майк, вставая.

***

День давно перешел в вечер, а вечер плавно скатывался в глухую ночь. В участке почти никого не осталось.

Майк и его босс сидели в кабинете и молчали.

Наконец босс вытащил заявление покойного Горди и положил на стол.

Майк отцепил полицейский жетон и положил рядом.

— Сопротивление при задержании, — устало сказал босс. — В службе внутренней безопасности это проглотят. Но ты должен уйти. Увольнение без права восстановления в должности. Ты лишаешься всех льгот и права на пенсию. Не приходи сюда больше, я сам все вопросы закрою. Если будет нужно — кто-нибудь к тебе подъедет.

— О’Коннер ничего не знал. 

— Это не твоя забота.

— Он хотел как лучше.

— Все так говорят.

Они снова замолчали — надолго, словно надеялись, что молчанием можно было что-то исправить.

Майк встал и, не попрощавшись, пошел к выходу. Босс остался сидеть, глядя на написанное корявым почерком заявление и потускневший полицейский жетон на столе.

Открыв дверь своего дома, Майк споткнулся — ему под ноги ему кинулся кот. Он то жалобно мяукал, то мурлыкал и терся об ноги Майка, выпрашивая еду и ласку, и от этого его мурлыканья Майк не сразу услышал, как вибрирует его собственный телефон.

Звонила невестка. Майк даже не знал, что у нее есть его номер. Телефон стих, а потом снова зажужжал — отчаянно, нетерпеливо, словно стремясь сообщить очень важную новость.

Майк отпихнул кота ногой, сел в кресло и нажал кнопку.

— Майк, — дрожащий голос Сэнди звучал так, словно она давилась слезами. — Майк… 

«Нет», — подумал Майк.

Так не бывает. 

Это несправедливо.

Он даже не смог поздороваться, потому что вдруг разучился говорить.

— Алан погиб… БТР в Ираке… Они все, все погибли… О боже, Майк, что мне делать?

То, что ты и так уже делаешь. Рыдать и давиться слезами. Зря он выпустил в Горди всю обойму, один патрон ему бы пригодился прямо сейчас. Бог любит троицу, так ведь говорят? Дьявол тоже неравнодушен к этому числу, он ведь во всем подражает богу. Третья смерть за сегодня — как мало времени, оказывается, надо, чтобы жизнь разлетелась вдребезги. 

Кот прыгнул к нему на колени и, подняв хвост, потерся о плечо. Сэнди, не скрываясь, плакала в голос. И вдруг из ее всхлипов родились слова. Невероятные, волшебные, вечные слова, побеждающие смерть и останавливающие руку, тянущуюся к пистолету.

— Я беременна, Майк… У меня будет ребенок… Что мне делать? Что? 

— Повтори, — сказал Майк.

— Я беременна! Алан мертв, а я ношу его ребенка, а он так и не успел узнать об этом, потому что я — тупая, злобная сука…

Она горестно зарыдала, и Майк не стал ее успокаивать, хоть нелюбимая невестка и осталась единственным близким ему человеком. Он сам пытался справиться с подступавшими к горлу спазмами и не мог. Кот обеспокоенно заглядывал хозяину в глаза. Он никогда не видел это лицо таким мокрым и исковерканным, так что был в полном недоумении и на всякий случай мурлыкал все громче и громче.

— Сэнди, — Майк держал одну руку у кота на холке, а другой прижимал телефон к уху. — Я сейчас приеду. Сядь и выпей что-нибудь успокаивающее. Хотя нет, ничего не пей. Просто жди. Поняла?

— Да… Майк, что с нами будет? 

— Все будет нормально. Тебе нельзя волноваться. Просто подожди немного, я буду у тебя через минуту.

— Хорошо… Хорошо, я жду…

Майк закрыл глаза. 

Она будет ждать — жалкая, перепуганная, она будет ждать, потому что кто-то должен заботиться о женщине, ожидающей ребенка, и о будущих внуках, и не важно, каким образом, потому что это — та самая справедливость, выше которой нет ничего.

Майк скинул кота на пол, и тот обижено мяукнул. Номер Джимми МакГилла пришлось поискать, но он все-таки обнаружился в журнале вызовов.

— Джимми?

— Да? — озабоченно спросил голос в трубке. — Майк?

— Я согласен.


End file.
